


Rich Man, Poor Man

by TrashFoot



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Poor!Brad, Rich!Chester, assholes to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashFoot/pseuds/TrashFoot
Summary: Chester Bennington- of the Vermont Benningtons- assumes that you've heard of his family's name before by this point in your life. If not his family's name, then you've at least heard of his reputation: a Black Sheep one at that. What will happen when he's forced to work with Brad Delson, a working class kid from a working class family who, financially speaking, got in by the skin of his teeth?Inspired by the Preppy Name trope I saw on TVTropes.com under the Linkin Park category.
Relationships: Chester Bennington/Brad Delson





	1. An Academic Start

Chester slapped his books onto the flimsy black desk that was unfortunately attached to an equally flimsy black chair. It was Tuesday mid-afternoon, and for once he was early to class. This was a rare occasion, but he told himself that this time around he’d at least try. After finally getting expelled from Yale in the middle of his second semester as a junior, much to his father’s anger and disappointment, Chester was surprised it took them that long. He was trying within all his power to get the hell out of there without actually dropping out. His pops told him he was to major in business in preparation to become just like him, maybe even better. He was a higher-up in his company. Not exactly CEO, but close to it.

Chester hated it. He didn’t want to be a business major; he wanted nothing to do with that life. He liked music. His mom and pops didn’t want to hear it though, not like they could anyways. Since the divorce, they stayed as far away from each other as possible, and whenever they had the smart idea to come back together, they fought like cats and dogs.

But now Chester was far from that life. Away from his parents, away from his older sister and younger half brother. A 21 year old living the good life out of his family’s summer home in Palm Springs, California and commuting to California University in La Quinta, where instead of being a senior and preparing to graduate, he was back at being a first semester junior. Only so many credits transferred over, and his father’s money only went so far. He’s majoring in music education this time around. He may be doing it secretly, but he’s doing it. He knows that if his family found out he’s defying them or pops or whoever, it would come at no big surprise. He’s made himself his family’s black sheep anyways by getting into trouble all the time, by getting tattoos and piercings, by dying his hair, by being gay. Not that they had a problem with his sexuality, just the fact that he brought “the wrong guy” home all the time. He did that all on purpose, to get a rise out of them and maybe some attention for once while he was at it because hey, bad attention is still attention, right?

Brad Delson walked into the room, placing his bag on the floor next to the first desk he laid eyes on, next to some guy with a green jacket with tattoos poking out from underneath the sleeves. Having scholarship on top of scholarship, Brad always made sure to show up to class early and stay late if he could, and took advantage of office hours and every extra credit opportunity that he could, even though 9 times out of 10 he didn’t need it. He was a hard worker on purpose. Being the only child of parents who were both too poor to afford groceries half the time, despite the amount of jobs they both worked, and let alone attend college, he didn’t want to screw this up for them or for himself.

As a pre-law major, he would’ve loved to skip this Art History class and fill it in with a class that would be actually useful to him, but his advisor said he needed an art elective and Brad knew he had terrible art skills. This was his only option at that moment. Suddenly, he felt a finger hit his elbow as a way of getting his attention. He looked at the guy sitting next to him; his brown eyebrows don’t match his messy blond fauxhawk. His thicker black glasses give him a bit of a nerdy look. The guy stuck his hand out towards him.

“Hi, Chester Charles Bennington, of the Vermont Benningtons.” He was already sounding like a pompous asshole, and that’s not something Brad had the patience for anymore. He dealt with too much at his job back in high school working retail at a Vineyard Vines store in L.A. Brad shot him daggers and scoffed, what should be a clear indication that he was  _ not _ interested, but Chester only saw it as rude. Chester was essentially hearing a “no” from Brad, and that is something he does  _ not _ like to hear all the time. “Excuse you,” Chester said, “I’m  _ trying _ to introduce myself. I’m  _ trying _ to be nice, and you should be the same— especially as someone wearing a dingy old shirt with holes in it.”

“And  _ I’m _ trying to tell you I’m not interested.” Brad said. Chester scoffed.

“You’re not interested in making friends with a catch like me?”

“No, I’m just not interested in making friends with someone who’s so clearly got their nose stuck up in the air and their eyes looking down on me.” Chester was about to retort when a suit-clad older man rushed through the door, briefcase in hand, and went up the front of the room and loudly placed their briefcase onto the table. He finally looked up, noticing the handful of students already there, and the two just walking in through the door.

“Wow, already so many faces! And class hasn’t even started yet! That’s good! I am professor Abbas. You are all here for Art History 111, correct?”


	2. Rough Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brad and Chester have a falling out, with a... different kind of solution.

“So, since our semester-long project does require partnering up and I am assuming that since this is only our second time meeting together that not many of you know each other yet, so I have gone ahead and partnered everyone together. Listen for your names, please: Bentley Irwin and Sean Bennett...” Chester started zoning in and out as the teacher continued listing off names, ears only perking up when he heard his. “...and Chester Bennington and Bradford Delson. I will give you all these last few minutes of class to meet with your partners and come up with a game plan. Just remember, the instructions for the project are on the syllabus, and you can always double check them on Blackboard or else meet with me during office hours.”

Brad sighed internally. Of course he was paired up with Charles Emerson Winchester III over there. How else would the world have it then to pair him up with the resident pompous asshole? Wasn’t it enough that he was already going to be sitting next to him in unofficial assigned seats for a whole semester? He turned to him and said,

“So, I guess we’re partners now.”

“Haha! You’re Bradford?! This is gonna be great!” Brad rolled his eyes at his exuberance.

“This is gonna be torture,” Brad said not-so-under-his-breath.

“I don’t have any classes after this and I’m starving, you wanna take this to the cafeteria?”

“Yeah, okay. I don’t have anything to do after this either anyways.” Brad ended up regretting saying yes. Their ‘meeting,’ if you could call it that, didn’t involve the project at all. Chester wouldn’t stop talking about himself and what crappy food the cafeteria was serving up. Once Brad managed to get out of it a half an hour later with the excuse of work at the school’s mini-mart, he was almost exhausted from the interaction. Once he got back to his dorm room, he opened up his beat up laptop to find an email from Chester already, asking him to text him at the number he provided so they can meet again the next day. Brad already had it in mind to set up the meeting a half an hour before work so he had an excuse to leave if things got bad again.

~ ~ ~

Brad was glad he did what he did, because their second meeting went just as horribly. Between his wanting to actually get started on the assignment and Chester obviously not taking it seriously, they were only able to divvy up some of the workload before the meeting fell to shit. The only other thing that could’ve been deemed as productive was their last minute agreement to meet after their next art history class on Thursday the following week.

The time finally came and Brad had been dreading going to class all day. He was hoping for the off chance that Chester would be sick or skip class or something, but there he was, sitting in his seat, all willing and ready to tap dance all over Brad’s last nerve. As Prof. Abbas dismissed the class, Brad prepared himself for the hell that was in store for him.

“Hey, Brad, you dorm on campus, right?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I was hoping we could have our meeting there. It’s easier to drive us to Chapman hall than Palm Springs.” Brad really didn’t want to say yes, and his face probably showed his irritation as Chester continued. “I’ll even buy us dinner.”

“Make it pizza from Johnny’s Pizza and Pasta and we’ll go right now.” Brad said after a moment.

“Alright, cool.” Within about 20 minutes, Brad was opening the door to his room, revealing a messy bed and organized desk next to a closet door on one side, while the other side lay empty in comparison. “So this is your place, huh? It’s... nice, I guess. What about your roommate?”

“Don’t have one.”

“What?”

“Yeah. My last one graduated last semester, and I was randomly assigned one but the guy just... never showed.”

“Man, that’s lucky as hell!” Chester said as Brad plopped down onto his bed, dropping his bag by his feet and continuing to pull out his art history books. Chester mirrored Brad’s actions on the opposite side of the room, keeping the notebook and folder he’d carried into the room in his lap.

“Alright. So,” Brad started, looking down at the section of the syllabus that held all of the project information. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Chester slide his books off his lap and onto the empty bed as he got up and traveled over to Brad’s desk. “Since the first due date isn’t until our last class before thanksgiving break and we only have to have five sources each, and— stop touching the stuff on my desk, please.”

“Sorry.”

“Anyways, it’s pretty easy, we just gotta— Stop it! Stop touching shit on my desk!”

“Alright, sorry.”

“Can you just— just sit down? We gotta— not with my mini stapler. Put it back.” The irritation in Brad’s voice was becoming more obvious.

“Fine, damn.”

“Why can’t you just sit down and listen like a normal person? I’m trying to set up our plans for our project!”

“I am listening! You’re just being a moody asshole!”

“I’m only a moody asshole ‘cause I’m trying to be serious and you can’t stop touching everything you see! For fucks sake, I got paired with a fucking five year old!”

“Better to be a five year old than a soulless bastard!” Chester retorted.

“Oh, fuck you.”

“No, fuck you!”

“Fuck me yourself, you coward!”

“Fine, if you really want me to, I will!” With that, Chester grabbed Brad by his shirt, shoving him into the closed closet door on the empty side of the room. He kissed him hard, pain blossoming in his face from the impact. Chester’s hands slid up into the curls of Brad’s hair as Brad wrapped his arms around Chester’s waist. Chester broke the kiss for a moment, only to say, “You know, it’s a good thing you’ve got some hair on your head Brad, ‘cause I like things rough.”

“Good. Me too.”

Chester growled through gritted teeth as he dragged Brad over to his bed, pushing him backwards onto it. He crawled on top of him as he pulled his shirt over his head roughly and immediately placed his mouth on Brad’s collarbone, nibbling hard on the flesh. Brad reacted, hissing at the feeling. Once he was finished leaving his marks, Chester’s lips traveled back up to Brad’s mouth, kissing him roughly again as his hips bucked into Brad’s. Brad got the hint, wrapping his legs around Chester’s waist, to which Chester began dry humping his ass in order to get some sort of relief from his growing erection.

He knew he wouldn’t be getting anywhere with all of these clothes in the way, so Chester sat up for a moment to remove his own shirt and work on peeling off his pants and underwear. Brad copied Chester’s actions by unwrapping himself and removing his pants and boxers as well.

“Chester, look in the bottom right desk drawer; there should be lube and condoms and crap.” Chester did as he was told, pulling open the drawer and spotted what Brad mentioned and more.

“Ooh, damn Brad.” Chester commented, passing up the necessary materials and pulling out something else. “This is a thick fucking dildo! Shit! And you use this?”

“Shut the fuck up and get over here with the condoms and shit.”

“Ooh, feisty.”

“Not feisty, horny. Get the fuck over here, asshole.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice.”

It only took Chester a few seconds to place his glasses on the desk and slip on a condom. He got to Brad in almost 3 strides as he opened the lube and squirted a fair amount in his hand, spreading it on his cock. He spread on a little extra onto his index and middle fingers as Brad turned himself around and raised himself onto all fours. Dropping the lube down onto the floor next to him, Chester hooked his non-lubed hand under Brad and dragged him to the edge of the bed. He placed his index finger at Brad’s entrance and inserted it, causing Brad to let out a moan. It wasn’t long before Chester had two fingers in, scissoring the hole in an attempt to get Brad prepared. His opposite hand was hard at work, jacking Brad off as he moaned out his pleasure.

“Ungh, Ches, I’m not gonna last much longer,”

And with that Chester slid his fingers out and replaced them with his cock, now placing both hands on Brad’s hips. He slid himself in, finding himself stopped by a ring of muscle. It didn’t take long for Brad to give him access, pushing his cock into him until he bottomed out. Chester moaned at the feeling of Brad’s warmth surrounding his cock as he slid his dry hand up his back and into Brad’s hair. He pulled his head back via his hair, forcing Brad to arch as he started to slide in and out. Chester let out some more moans, as did Brad. As Chester got to work, increasing his pace as well as the feeling began building more and more behind his groin.

“Ah! Ah, right there!” Brad suddenly called out. Chester knew he must’ve hit Brad’s g-spot, and kept aiming for the spot as Brad kept yelling out how good it felt. Before he knew it, Brad was cumming. It only took a couple more pumps before Chester was groaning his finish inside of him. Afterwards, Chester took a few moments to get his bearings before sliding out and slipping his condom off and throwing it into the room’s single dinky little trash can. Meanwhile Brad flopped over on the mattress, avoiding as much of his own cum as possible. Chester debated whether or not to stay, but after looking at the red-faced, almost pouty look that Brad was flashing him made him decide to stay— just for a few minutes. A quick cuddle session, then he was out.

Within the few minutes Chester held Brad in his arms in silence, a towel now laying underneath them both to separate them from the cum-covered sheets Brad was now going to have to wash along with the towel, he had come up with an excuse. Something easy and light and believable to get him out of there.

“I have to get to the library. Start working on an essay.”

“Oh.” Brad said plainly with a hint of disappointment. Not that Chester wanted to acknowledge it. “Alright.”

“Cool. See you in class,” Chester said, slipping into his clothes and grabbing his things. Next thing Brad knew, Chester was gone, and he was alone in the silence.

~ ~ ~

Brad kept flipping his phone over in his hand as he sat on his bed. It was Sunday night, and Brad was relaxing before the long week ahead of him; or, at least, he was trying to. He couldn’t get Chester off his mind. Brad’s recent dry spell was now officially over, but he was still just as horny. The way their last meet-up ended took away a lot more stress than anticipated, and he ended up enjoying it a lot more than he expected too. He wanted to do it all over again, but couldn’t find the courage to text Chester and tell him that.

~ ~ ~

Chester couldn’t get his mind off of Brad and on his professor’s Monday morning lecture. How good he felt, how good it felt being in him— a feeling popped up, but Chester quickly stashed it away, focusing only on how good the sex was. Brad was going to be just another hookup, just like all the other guys Chester got with, just to rile up his family. Except, Brad wasn’t like a lot of the other guys he showed off to them. Brad clearly cared about his education for one, and seemed to have a future he was adamant about, wanting to continue his pre-law degree by getting into law school. Plus, he didn’t have a single tattoo or piercing— at least not one that he could notice during his quick once-over of his naked body.

Chester decided; he’d talk to Brad tomorrow after class.

~ ~ ~

“Hey, Brad, hold on a second.” Chester said to him as Brad grabbed for his backpack before standing up. “I wanna talk to you.”

“Alright. I was gonna grab some food before work, can we walk and talk to the cafeteria?”

“Yeah, sure.” As they exited the room, Brad spoke up.

“What’s up?”

“Uh, last time...” Chester trailed off momentarily, rubbing the back of his neck. “I, uh, wanna do it again.“

“Oh thank God. Me too.” Brad said, relieved.

“But, um, is it okay if it just stays as like, a hookup? I— I’m—“

“—Yeah.” Brad unintentionally interrupted. “I just need a way to de-stress and... well, frankly, I’m horny as fuck.” Brad’s admission made Chester smile and let out a laugh.

“Good thing I’m here then. Besides, this is a nice way to piss off my family.”

“What, are they like homophobic or something?”

“No, I just like getting a rise out of them by bringing home what they consider to be ‘the wrong guy,’ who’s basically anybody without a trustfund and a subscription to the Vineyard Vines catalog.” Something inside of Brad wasn’t all that happy with being labeled as ‘just another hookup’ and being used to piss off family, but Brad shut the feeling down with advice his parents gave him when they first dropped him off at college: You’re only young once, so don’t be afraid to have some fun while you’re here!

~ ~ ~

They ended up getting together here and there throughout what little was left of September, all of October, up until now: their last due date before thanksgiving break. Professor Abbas quickly brought it up as class started on that Tuesday. Chester was a few minutes late and missed the announcement, but Brad was there and made note of it in his notebook.

Later that night, Chester opened the door to Brad’s dorm room to see him working away on his laptop at his desk. Not an uncommon sight for Chester to walk in on. But after a whole day of classes and thinking, Chester just wanted to relax.

“Hey.” Chester said as he entered, throwing his books onto the empty bed and throwing himself onto it after them.

“Hey.” Brad mumbled back.

“So my family’s coming to town for thanksgiving.”

“Mm.”

“I was thinking... maybe you can come to dinner. I can tell them to save a seat for you.”

“Sure. Thanks. Do you have your half of the section with you? I just finished up with mine.”

“Uhh, lemme...” Chester searching around amongst his books for his USB drive. “No. My USB’s at home. But I’ve got this,” Chester handed Brad a piece of paper with a few bullet points scribbled on it. Brad let out a deep sigh at the disappointment of not getting to just copy and paste Chester’s notes into the PowerPoint slides, but the crumpled up paper gave him enough information to know what to look up and where. “C’mon, what’re you stressing out about? We have a whole like, 24 hours before it’s actually even due.”

“I know, but I wanna get it in early and over with.”

“Yeah but I wanna ‘get it in’ too...” Chester muttered. As Brad typed away, Chester got the smart idea to try and start getting Brad hard. By now, he knew what to do and where to touch. He slid his arms down Brad’s sides, accidentally-on-purpose brushing his nipples as he leaned down to whisper a sweet nothing into his ear. He felt a reaction out of Brad- a small one, but a reaction nonetheless. Chester kept pace, licking the shell of his ear as his hands moved to his thighs. He started to rub them, not going too close to his groin, but close enough to get Brad thinking.

“Mmm...” Brad moaned lowly, leaning back into his chair a little and closing his eyes for a moment. He gathered himself back together, trying to get his mind back on track so he could finish. Chester’s section was going much easier than he expected, so maybe he could give what Chester was getting at sooner. Suddenly he didn’t know if that would play out as Chester’s fingers brushed against his nipples once more. “Mm, Ches,” Brad breathed out, feeling a tent form in his pants.

When Brad moved his seat so that Ches could get better access to his groin, he knew what to do. Kneeling down, he worked at unbuttoning and unzipping as Brad continued to type away. The sight of his erection and the sound of the moan he elicited as he slid his tongue up the large vein of Brad’s cock made Chester’s slowly growing erection harder than a rock. He stopped at Brad’s tip, taking it into his mouth before, without warning, taking the whole thing into his mouth and only stopping once it hit the back of his throat. This elicited a loud moan from Brad and soon after, as he was sliding his lips and tongue back to the tip, Chester felt fingers running through his hair starting at the front and ending at the back of his skull.

When he repeated the action, Brad’s hand kept his face at the base of his shaft, and Chester’s tongue got to work, swirling around the hard member. Brad moaned at the action. He managed to slip his hand away from Chester’s head and focused on finishing the last sentence. He managed to bring up his email to send what he had so far to the professor as Chester began to palm himself through his pants.

Chester couldn’t take too much of it though, unzipping his pants quickly and shoving his hand in and underneath his boxers, needing to feel the relief of a hand on himself, even if it’s his own. He was already so close, and moaned as a way to indicate it to Brad. As Brad hit send, Chester’s moans brought him one step closer to the edge.

“Ungh, Ches, I’m so close.” Brad told him, balling his fists on his desk next to his laptop, trying to keep himself from bucking. Chester moaned again as his eyes fluttered close. He breathed harshly through his nose as he came in his pants. Brad could tell something was happening down there, but didn’t care much. He was already so close, and placed his hand back on Chester’s head, running his fingers through his hair as gently as he could as Chester returned to his normal movements. “Ches, Ches, Ches,  _ please _ , I’m so close.” With Brad’s words, Chester brought himself back into reality, bringing his free hand to gently handle Brad’s balls as he returned to sucking. “Yes,  _ yes _ ...” Brad moaned, “Ah!”

Chester felt the hot liquid shoot all over his tongue as he tried to swallow it all. He slipped his cock back into his mouth an attempt to be able to taste as much of Brad as he could. Moments later, Chester lifted himself up, kissing Brad deeply; half in a way to say thanks, and half so that he could taste himself too. As they separated, Chester grabbed Brad’s hand and lured him over to the bed, letting Brad get on first. Chester got on immediately after, nuzzling his face into Brad’s chest. As Brad got himself comfortable too, he couldn’t help but ask,

“Were you able to cum too?” Chester responded by nodding and mumbling a “yes.” Brad began rubbing small circles onto Chester’s back. “Good.”

“I may need to borrow some pants though before I go.”

“Sure.”


	3. Happy Fucking Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a dysfunctional Thanksgiving at the Bennington household.

“I was talking to my parents earlier about thanksgiving.” Brad said as he and Chester sat down at a table in the dining hall.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. They sounded a little sad about it, but then they started playing 21 questions with me about you.”

“Well, what’d you tell ‘em? That I’m the most stunning man you’ve ever met? That I’m the best sex you’ve ever had?” Brad laughed at Chester’s questions.

“Nope, told them you were some homeless dude fresh out of jail.”

“Ha ha,” Chester laced his words thick with sarcasm. “Really, what’d you tell ‘em?”

“Not much, just that you’re this guy I’m kind of seeing, we’ve got class together, that kind of stuff.”

“Nothing about the tattoos or the dyed hair or anything?”

“The shock that I’m quote-on-quote ‘seeing someone’ after my high school boyfriend and I broke up before we left for college is enough for them. Maybe I’ll tell them one day, but not now.”

“Yeah, I hear ya. I just hope your parents are better than mine.” Brad gave Chester a quizzical look as he took another bite of food.

“What d’you mean?”

“Ehh, my parents suck. They’re divorced but of course they want to come together for thanksgiving so that we can ‘be together as a family.’ From what I hear from my brother and sister, they may be bringing dates, but who knows.”

“You’ve got siblings?”

“Yeah, you?”

“No. Only child. What should I know about them?”

“I’ve got an older sister and younger half brother. They’re both the epitome of preppy and I bet they’re probably wondering who’s gonna be the star of the shit-show this year: me or my parents.”

“Half brother?”

“Yeah, what do you think caused the divorce?”

~ ~ ~

Chester opened the door to the home, a place the rest of his family is used to seeing during the summer but by this point he was more than used to living in temporarily. Brad gulped as he stood behind Chester on the white marble underneath the gold chandelier in the split foyer, automatically clasping his hands together and letting them hang together in front of his groin; a reflex he had for when he felt like he was on show. Chester’s father stepped in first, a young lady following close behind him, both with Tupperware-filled bags in tow. He had thinning, graying hair and surprisingly a taller, thicker frame, and she had longer blonde hair and a younger looking face.

“Hey pops,” Chester greeted him, leaning into a one armed hug with him. Brad moved to close the door behind them.

“Hi son. Blond hair now, huh? You’ve grown it out, too, I see.” His father said as he pulled away and fiddled with his son’s fauxhawk.

“ _ Pops _ .” Chester whined, clearly annoyed at his father’s action. He moved his head away as he immediately tried to fix it. He caught sight of the young woman who entered with him. “Who’s this?”

“Oh, this is Holly. Holly, this is Chester, one of my sons.”

“Hi, nice to meet you.”

“She just graduated college with a degree in, um...”

“Nutrition and dietetics.” She finished.

“And who is this? Is this the boy you invited?” Pops asked.

“Yep. This is Brad.” Brad gave them both a small hi and a handshake. “When’s mom coming over?”

“Oh, I dunno,” just in time, the doorbell rang. “Now, I guess.” He said in an attempt to joke at the timing. Brad tried to at least acknowledge it by giving him a small smile as Holly walked off, exploring more of the home. Chester’s dad quickly moved to follow Holly, showing her where they can place their bags.

“Hi, Chessy Cat!” His mother squealed in the doorway. Now Brad could see where he got his lankier frame and the energy from.

“Hi mom.” Chester sounded deflated, probably because of the nickname. Brad noticed the group of people behind her— two men and a larger blonde woman with what can only be described as a fashionable bob cut. Brad could only assume one of the men had to be the half brother, but between the muscular taller man and the slightly shorter, slightly all around average looking man standing next to him, he couldn’t tell which. “Hi Tobi.” The woman walked in next, and gave Chester a noticeably fake smile and proceeded not to say anything as she handed Chester her bag full of food. “Nice talking to you. And Brian! Nice to see they let you come home for the holidays!” Chester turned to Brad quickly after the taller, stronger man stepped in and gave him a one armed hug, mentioning that Brian was in the military.

“Yep! But I’m shipping back out tomorrow.”

“And who’s this?” Tobi questioned, looking Brad up and down, sizing him up.

“This is Brad, my date for tonight.” Tobi rolled her eyes and let out a groan. Brian elbowed her in the ribs and told her not to be rude... yet.

“Speaking of dates,” their mother mentioned, motioning to the average looking man, “this is Josh.”

“The boyfriend of the week.” Tobi whispered to Chester.

“Ahh. Nice to meet you.” Him and Brad finished shaking hands and exchanging pleasantries with everyone, and led everyone to the kitchen, where they found pops and Holly mid-passionate-kiss.

“Russell.” Their mother said upon seeing the embrace, snaking her arm around her date’s lower back.

“Oh, Susan, hi.” He said awkwardly. Brad couldn’t tell exactly if he was either feeling weird about seeing his ex or being caught in such an embrace by his whole family plus a few strangers, many of whom were around the same age as his date.

“Ugh, can we just get this whole dinner thing started?” Tobi complained. “I wanna get this over with.”

~ ~ ~

With all of the food brought in by the family, almost everyone had a hand helping to reheat what needed to be warmed up and prepare everything else. The only exceptions were the dates brought along to the event. The three of them sat in one of two of the living rooms in the home— they settled for the non-formal one of the two, which provided the option to watch tv. Brad was sitting there silently watching the Detroit Lions get pummeled on by the New England Patriots in a game of football that he honestly didn’t fully understand while Josh and Holly made fast friends with each other.

So far Brad felt as though things were going... well enough. He tried to remain optimistic, hoping the weirdest part of the day was done and over with. This was certainly a different experience from what he was used to. Him and his parents used to travel to have thanksgiving dinner with extended family, but in recent years they opted for a smaller, cheaper, and quicker dinner at their house with just the three of them and saved the large family gatherings for the higher holy holidays.

“Alright, dinner’s ready guys!” Chester told them, poking his head in and bringing Brad out of his. They traveled over to the dining room where an elegant display of place settings were arranged. “We’re doing buffet style in the kitchen, so grab a plate and go for it.”

Everyone grabbed their plates and filled up on various amounts of the expected, going for slices of turkey with gravy, sides of salad, butter soaked corn, and dinner rolls. Brad was surprised to see sushi laid out as well, next to slices of garlic baked salmon. He grabbed his food and sat, stealing a seat in between Chester and Brian and directly across from Tobi. The meal began unceremoniously as it would’ve at his own home as everyone dug into the food on their plates.

“So Chester, how’s school going?” Russell asked before taking a bite of salmon.

“It’s alright.”

“And Brad?

“Pretty good so far.” Brad answered.

“Brad’s actually my partner for one of my projects.” Chester added on.

“Oh God, is this gonna be a repeat of— what was his name?” Brian asked. “That guy you brought along to the Onteora Club up in the Catskills?” Tobi made excited noises and pointed with her fork, remembering what he was talking about but unable to say anything with a mouth full of food. As soon as she swallowed, she shouted,

“Oh, um! The guy! We were there for like a month during the summer and you guys broke up after what, like 3 days?!”

“Yes!” Brian responded excitedly. Chester had a stoic yet saddened face on as his siblings went down memory lane. Brad saw this and reached out for his hand under the table, gently touching it in hopes of alleviating the embarrassment even a little. As Brad made contact, Chester looked over at him in surprise and softly curled his fingers around his. Chester’s face softened slightly as he looked at him.

“And um,” Tobi continued, “remember down in Florida? At the Hillsboro Club? When we were about to take the yacht out and father caught him and his boyfriend naked in the master bedroom, drinking the champagne he had saved?”

“Alright, alright you two, that’s enough.” Russell said.

“Yes, enough talking about past relationships we regret.” Susan said, shooting daggers towards Russell at the opposite head of the table.

“Oh wow, Sue. You say that like I don’t have any regrets marrying a neat freak like yourself.”

“Well maybe if you wouldn’t’ve kept leaving your tighty-whiteys next to the unflushed toilet, I wouldn’t have to keep telling you to pick up after yourself.”

“That’s what we had a maid for!”

“Yeah, she was also great for cheating on me with, too!”

“That’s ‘cause you were too busy working to be at home!”

“Whatever, at least I didn’t bring a date that’s the same age as your son.” As the two continued bickering, Chester looked over at Brad who was in the midst of placing the last of his gravy-covered turkey into his mouth, obviously trying to ignore the fight happening along with everyone else at the table. The corners of Chester’s lips twitched up as he gave Brad’s hand a small squeeze before letting go and continuing with his own meal.

~ ~ ~

Susan and Russell were still arguing after dinner was finished, Josh and Holly had disappeared, and Chester was helping Brian start the process of cleaning up all of the dirty dishes in the kitchen. Brad and Tobi were left alone at the table to interact with each other, and Brad couldn’t see this going anywhere but down an awkward road lined with small talk.

“So...” Tobi started, tapping her fingers on the table, her jewelry jingling in the process. “Interesting first look at our family so far, huh?” Brad smiled and let out a small laugh.

“Yeah.”

“Yeah, maybe thanksgiving isn’t the best time to bring around dates. We should probably make a rule about that.”

“I’m guessing it’s like this a lot?”

“Yeah, but we deal. And by ‘we,’ I mean me, Ches, and Bri. Looking back, our parents probably never should’ve gotten together in the first place; at least, not for more than a one night stand.” Brad was quiet. He didn’t know if it was because all the fighting put him in a quieter mood or if it’s because he couldn’t actively think of a good way to continue the conversation. At least it seemed like the kids had more camaraderie than he experienced from them tonight. “You know, I saw Chester look over at you a few times tonight. The way he was looking at you... I don’t think I’ve seen him look at someone like he looks at you... like,  _ ever _ . Who knows, maybe you’re finally changing him.” Brad barely had a moment to think about it let alone take it all in, before Russell came barging through with Susan close behind.

“Holly! Holly c’mon! We’re going!” Brad and Tobi shared a look, then rose from the table and followed suit in order to get a better understanding of what was going on.

“Yep, that’s right, run away from your problems as usual!” Susan screamed as their fight spilled into the foyer. Chester and Brian appeared beside Brad and Tobi.

“I’m not running from my problems— I’m trying to run as far away from the world’s biggest bitch as possible!” As he stormed off to go find his girlfriend, Susan was close behind.

“Are they really still fighting?” Brian asked.

“This is like Christmas 2 years ago all over again.” Chester commented. Suddenly, they heard both Russell and Susan exclaim simultaneously,

“Oh my God!” The kids ran to where they heard them in the formal living room. Their jaws dropped when they saw what the parents were seeing: Josh laying on top of Holly in a very compromising position, their make-out session clearly and unexpectedly interrupted.


	4. When A Man Like Likes Another Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brad and Chester have some more feelings to let out.

Brad was dropped off at his dorm later that Thanksgiving night, Chester apologizing the whole drive over. Despite Brad’s insistence that it was fine and that he had a nice time despite how things went down, he felt that Chester wasn’t convinced. It didn’t matter now as he sat over his breakfast that he had to make sure to ration out since the dining hall was closed for thanksgiving break. Brad had relaxing plans for the uneventful day ahead of him: a day filled with mind-numbing tv, YouTube videos, and video games. He’d get back to studying and prepping for classes tomorrow. Maybe.

He wanted to text Chester during his dinner of Chinese takeout, maybe call him, he wasn’t quite sure, but he put it off for later since he was probably attempting to enjoy time with family. The next morning after breakfast, he was flipping through crappy, free cable tv provided by the school— which means it probably wasn’t as free as they told him it was. He was thrown off by a knock on his door. Turning the tv off as he got up, he answered it both confused and sheepishly as he remembered he was still in his PJs.

“Chester?”

“Hey.”

“What’re you doing here?”

“I, um...” Chester racked his brain for a good enough excuse, but his mouth betrayed him, quietly admitting, “missed you.” He tried to save himself from the vulnerable moment quickly by trying to get on Brad’s case as he invited himself into the room. “And look at you, still in PJs at 9 am.”

“I didn’t know you were coming over.”

“Well, I’m here. Here,” Chester tossed something at Brad, who was just turning around from closing the door. He almost fumbled what was thrown at him, but managed to get it settled in his hands. It was something on the smaller side— a box?— wrapped up in newspaper.

“Thanks—?” Brad said. He carefully tore off the newspaper, trying to keep it as intact as possible. As he did, Chester sat down on the edge of Brad’s bed and began explaining himself.

“Yeah, my mom took us Black Friday shopping yesterday before she and my siblings headed out to go back to Vermont, and I saw this and thought of you.” Brad read the word Gucci on the nice black box and opened it, revealing a silver chain bracelet with a little skull engraved in a bar in the middle of the chain, the Gucci logo on either side of it reminding everyone where it came from.

“Oh my God... is this real?” Brad said, thoroughly surprised. Chester nodded yes at his question. “Shit, dude. This was probably crazy expensive— I can’t—”

“No, no, it was only like 300 bucks. If it helps I got myself one too.” Chester said, showing off the same bracelet on his own wrist.

“But I... this is so expensive. It’s too much, really.” Brad pushed the present forward, as if to give it back. “I don’t need expensive stuff like this—”

“But Brad, I  _ want _ you to have it.” Chester said, getting up and gently moving the bracelet back towards him. “It’s for you.” It took a moment— a  _ long _ moment— for Brad to finally,  _ really _ accept the gift, but once he did, he said,

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Chester said softly, placing a light kiss on his lips. Brad leaned into the kiss ever so lightly. Chester moaned into it as he brought up a hand and placed it on Brad’s bicep, rubbing it up and down. The kiss continued longer than expected, but as Chester pulled away, he stayed close, placing his forehead against Brad’s. A giddy smile lit up Brad’s face before he went in for another kiss, this time much deeper. Only breaking the kiss to go put his present on the first flat surface he saw, Brad came back to the tender kiss at full force, holding Chester’s face. Chester then stepped back once or twice before his calves hit the bed. He lost his balance and sat onto the bed suddenly and clumsily, and Brad took this opportunity to climb onto his lap and continue where they left off.

Chester leaned back on the bed on his hands at first, and as Brad kept leaning forward, he moved onto his elbows. By the time they separated again, Chester was flat on his back. Taking his glasses off and placing them at the foot of the bed, he got more comfortable as their make out session continued. He snaked his hands around Brad’s waist and continued to his ass, rubbing it gently before pressing Brad’s waist against his own. Brad smiled at the action and complied, dry humping Chester a few times before reaching down to begin the process of taking off his and Chester’s pants when their hard ons started to become an issue.

Brad stood to slide his pants off and pull off his pajama shirt, and Chester copied Brad with his every day clothes. With Brad done so quickly, he picked up Chester’s glasses off the bed and brought them over to his desk where he opened his bottom drawer and prepared a condom and brought over the bottle of lube. Chester was removing the last of his clothes as Brad slipped on his condom and lubed up. By the time he was finished, Chester was laying on his back in the middle of the bed, and Brad released a low growl as he climbed on top, leaving a trail of kisses up his chest in his wake as he landed on Chester’s lips. He kept a hand down near his waist, feeling around in between their legs as he slid a hand to Chester’s ass. Chester immediately opened up.

“Yes,” Brad hissed, “open up those legs for me. Lemme stick my fingers in that tight little asshole of yours.” Chester let out a whine as Brad did as he said, gliding two of them slowly in and got to work. Chester went to place a hand on his unattended cock, but Brad swatted it away. Brad tsk’d once and shook his head no, having other ideas in mind. He had enough of his fingers doing all the work and gave Chester one last, deep thrust with them before removing them entirely. He lifted Chester’s waist so that his cock could gain better access to the hole it so desperately wanted to be in. Chester made things a little easier for him by placing his feet on the edges of Brad’s hips. As much as Brad wanted to start pounding away, he wanted to last too, so he slid in slowly, watching Chester’s eyes flutter closed at the feeling, quietly whining some more as he adjusted himself to take in Brad. He let out a breathy moan when Brad bottomed out.

Brad kept a slow pace, as much as it drove him crazy, he pushed down the need to do what the pair usually did as they opted for rough and fast, and spiced things up a little by dragging things out. Brad leaned down as he thrust in and took one of Chester’s nipples into his mouth, making him moan again. He felt Chester’s fingers slide into the curls of his hair as he continued to thrust and suck.

“Ah!” Chester said suddenly after Brad thrust in once more, “Ah! Right there, yes!” Brad felt Chester begin to squirm underneath him. Chester tried to shove his hand in between them again to access his dick one more time, and Brad caught his hand just before he could reach it. He placed Chester’s wrist in a firm grip onto the bed, and did the same with the other hand, effectively holding Chester down.

“No,” Brad said into Chester’s chest, “I wanna see you squirm when you cum.” And with that he thrust hard into him, and Chester released another moan. Hearing him moan like that while having him pinned down like that was what sent Brad over the edge. Something switched in his brain and he began thrusting hard and fast. A few more thrusts like that had Chester cumming, screaming Brad’s name as his load covered their stomachs. In a few more thrusts, Brad called out, “Ungh— ugh, Ches, I’m—!”

Brad’s chest was heaving as he nuzzled his forehead into Chester’s chest, missing a rogue spot of cum by mere centimeters. He stayed inside of Chester as he gathered himself, and a breathless Chester placed a hand on Brad’s side, rubbing him with his thumb. As he finally reached a slightly more stable place of mind, Brad slipped out of Chester slowly and deposited the used condom in the trash. He returned to the bed quickly and nuzzled himself into Chester again, intertwining their legs and trying to get their bodies as close together as possible. They stayed like that quietly for the longest time, until Chester broke the silence.

“Hey Brad?”

“Yeah?” He responded, not bothering to move.

“Um, I... think I like you.” Brad moved his head to face him, smiling— looking almost ready to laugh— but Chester had a more serious look on his face that said that this wasn’t the time for laughter. Brad took it in for a moment, settling into the weight of the situation. Suddenly, Chester spoke in a moment of insecurity, “Y-you don’t have to say it back—” Brad cut him off with a kiss and said,

“I like you, too, dummy. A lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I didn’t know you were coming over.” “Well, I’m here.” That quote is from the show "Raising Dion", I believe. Also, if you wanna see Brad and Chester's matching bracelets, they can be found here (for a mere $380): https://www.buyma.us/items/9ffd791a-8ea9-430b-85b8-ebadf91362ad/


	5. #Stressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short chapter, but something big happens- and Braz breaks up.

“Ches, stop leaning on me, you’re smothering me. I’m trying to finish our project here.” Chester immediately stood up straight, removing himself from Brad, feeling the pang of hurt from being scolded. It hurt a little more than he wanted or expected it to, but Brad couldn’t tell as his back was to him. He was too focused on the damn project. Chester thought their relationship was going well— better than it started, at least— but their project was getting in the way of things.

“You know, that project’s really bringing out your shittier side.”

“You sure it’s not you hanging all over me?”

“It’s stressing you out and making you all cranky.”

“Well  _ sorry _ ,” Brad said sarcastically, “but since I’m the only one between us doing any of the work, it’s hard to focus on getting both a good grade and getting off to you in only handcuffs.”

“I just don’t know what you’re stressing so much about it when I can just pay off the teacher and get us the A. I’ve done it before and it works.”

“Chester, I’m not looking to get kicked out. I’ve worked too hard to get here, unlike you.” Chester wasn’t expecting those last two words. They hurt more than expected. Tears started to sting the back of his eyes.

“Fuck you, Brad.” He said after a moment, wiping a rogue tear from the corner of his eye.

“What?!” Brad was a little surprised, unaware of the pain Chester is in until he turned and looked at him.

“This project has turned you into a real fucking asshole. I don’t wanna see you again.” Chester grabbed his stuff and stormed out.


	6. Kiss and Make Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy ending!

Chester wouldn’t answer any of Brad’s texts, any of his calls, not even an email. The next class they had together after their fight, he had moved across the room and stole some other guy’s unofficial assigned seat. The guy seemed about as bothered about it as Brad did. Brad’s been trying not to let Chester’s anger towards him get to him and focus more on the project instead. Sure the project’s been a good distraction but his mind still drifts back to the man he’s been... well, falling for. But being away from him like this had been heartbreaking. Even shaving his head didn’t do anything; it didn’t distract Brad any more and it didn’t get Chester’s attention like he wanted the next time he saw him in class.

Four classes later though, and it was show time.

Professor Abbas announced the list of people presenting their final projects that day, and both Brad and Chester knew they were going to have to go today, but neither of them expected that they would have to go first. Brad nervously stood and handed the professor a clear-cover three-ring binder and went to bring up the presentation. He’s worked hard on all of this, but now that the big moment had come, all he could focus on was the opportunity to talk to the man he was missing so much. As Chester approached the dinky metal podium and stood at his side, all Brad could say to him was,

“I’ll start the first slide and we’ll alternate.” Idiot.

Brad introduced them and read the first slide. Chester continued, hoping it wasn’t too obvious that this was his very first time actually seeing all of this information on the PowerPoint. As they reached the middle of the presentation, Brad landed on the first slide of two about how their artist never married and lived with a “long-time best friend” who he had drawn a lot of inspiration from for a lot of his more romantically themed pieces. After Chester read the next slide, they shared a look for a brief moment; they both had something to say that they couldn’t. As they finished, they took the time to take questions, which nobody but the teacher had. Brad took on the few that he had as Chester stood there awkwardly.

“Alright, great job.” Professor Abbas said. “As with everyone else, I’ll send you two your grades after class, but you two did well. You fell short on one or two parts, but overall, great job.” They thanked him as Brad retrieved his USB and they went to go sit in their very separate seats. For the rest of class, they couldn’t stop exchanging nervous and awkward glances from across the room. When class finally ended, Chester was quick to slip out of the room, much to Brad’s disappointment. He wanted to see if he could smooth things out one last time in person, but it looked like he wouldn’t get the chance. He gathered his books and sadly made his way out of the room, and was surprised to see Chester leaning up against a windowsill right outside of the classroom. The sun behind him made him look like a painting by their artist, and his heart fluttered at the sight.

“Hey.” The sound of Chester’s voice brought Brad back down to Earth.

“Hey.” There was a beat of silence after Brad’s reply, and he felt the need to speak into it. “Uh— sorry... about— about being such an asshole. It’s just, my whole existence at this college thrives on me doing well. If I even get one C in one class, I lose like, almost half of my scholarships.”

“I’m sorry too. I guess I kind of overreacted to how serious you were being about the project. You had every right to be, it’s like most of our final grade. I’m just not used to working hard like that.”

“Well I know one thing you’re good at working hard at.” Brad said. Chester looked at him quizzically. “Neither of us have anything to do after this, you wanna come back to my room?”

“No.” Chester let the unexpected answer settle for a beat. “I wanna go back to my place. I’m tired of us trying to fuck on your tiny little twin size bed. My bed has more room for us. Plus, I’ve got a new vibrator I’ve been dying to use on you.”


	7. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has no actual bearing on the plot.

The house was just as amazing as it was at thanksgiving. Brad couldn’t walk through the grandness of the foyer without a look of astonishment. Chester had to call to Brad to keep up as he continued to lead him through the house, stopping in the kitchen.

“Do you want any food or anything before we get started?” Chester asked.

“Nah, I’m good.” They continued to the bedroom Chester had been sleeping in. When they stepped in Brad looked at the size of the bed in amazement. “So wait, you had this huge fucking king size bed—”

“—It’s a California king—”

“—Oh,  _ sorry _ ,” Brad said sarcastically, “a  _ California _ king sized bed— and you never had the thought to fuck me here?”

“Well, in my defense, we were too busy with the project, and—“

“What about thanksgiving?”

“My family was here! I can’t, like,  _ do anything _ with them around! It’s  _ weird _ .”

“Says the guy who once told me he’d love to fuck me over my desk 10 minutes before class started and let the people coming in watch.”

“Shut up,” Chester said giggling, pushing Brad backwards onto the bed. Once he crawled on top of him, Chester stared into Brad’s eyes. “I missed you.” He said genuinely, with an added ounce of desperation.

“‘Missed you too.” Brad replied quickly before kissing the man laying on top of him.

“Can’t believe you shaved your head.”

“Well, you were mad and I wanted your attention so I could apologize.”

Chester scoffed before letting out a little growl as he kissed Brad passionately and pressed his semi-hard-on against his, and began the process of dry-humping him. Brad got the picture almost immediately. They kept things going until they were both clawing at each other, Brad dragging his nails up Chester’s back causing him to let out a little whine. Suddenly, Chester broke the kiss.

“Hold on.” He moved off of Brad and crawled over the large bed to the side table, opening it and pulling out a smooth purple vibrator and some lube. As he did so, Brad began work on removing his clothes. Chester saw what Brad was doing and copied him, placing the things on the bed momentarily. Once they were both naked, they got back to work as Brad laid back down, Chester positioning his mouth over Brad’s cock after he carefully threw a leg over his face and made his cock accessible to Brad’s mouth. Chester licked up the large vein of Brad’s cock, eliciting a moan from the lips that were already wrapped around his tip.

“Mm, that feels good,” Brad commented, momentarily removing his mouth. He let Chester know he was ready for his cock again by licking at the slit, then placing his lips where they were around the tip. Chester suddenly bucked his hips, moving his tip from Brad’s lips to the back of his throat. Chester slid back out then thrust back in a few more times, until he noticed that he was focusing more on face-fucking Brad than sucking his dick or doing what they came here for. He removed his mouth from Brad’s dick one more time to grope around the bed for the vibrator, trying not to move his dick to a too awkward position for either of them.

As his fingers grasped it, he found the lube next to it. As he got back into a more comfortable position, he felt Brad suck his dick into the back of his throat, causing him to let out a long, pleasurable moan. He quickly got to work spreading the lube onto the vibrator and a little on his index and middle fingers, so as to better prepare Brad. He penetrated them into Brad’s ass, getting a low moan in return. He didn’t spend much time preparing him, only thrusting them in and out half a dozen times before putting the vibrator in in their place. After sliding it in and getting it comfortably past the ring of muscle, he pressed the button on the bottom of the toy. Brad reacted to the new feeling immediately, letting Chester know how good it felt by hallowing out his cheeks and sucking a little harder than necessary.

“Ah! Brad! Ugh that feels good! Ah, I’m so close— I’m— augh!” Chester came in Brad’s mouth suddenly, groaning as he did so. When he finished, he tried to quickly get his brain working correctly again to get Brad closer to his pleasure.

Brad was being overtaken by how good the vibrator was making him feel, on top of how good Chester’s mouth and throat were now working, wrapping perfectly around his cock. He took his mouth off of Chester’s dick, his orgasm done and the cum all swallowed, nuzzling into the apex of Chester’s thighs and moaning at the overwhelming feelings. His eyes shut tight and he couldn’t bring himself to say anything, only able to let out a higher pitched moan as he came harder than he ever has before. As his orgasm finished, Chester kept his mouth around his dick for another minute or two, making sure to cover every inch and get every last drop before removing himself and moving himself so he could lay beside him.

“How was that?” Chester finally asked.

“God...” Brad said breathlessly. Chester let out a breathy laugh.

“That good, huh?”

“Dude, I swear I’m pretty sure I started seeing stars behind my eyelids.” Chester couldn’t help but kiss him.

“Glad I could make you feel so good.”

“Mm.” Brad hummed as he nuzzled into Chester’s side. “You make me feel like that a lot, actually. When you’re not being an ass.” Chester chuckled at Brad’s comment.

“I could say the same about you. I’m glad we’re back together.”

“Me too.”


End file.
